My Mortality
by Atokibe
Summary: Dark times arise again. Harry meets the enigma, Kagome Higurashi. Who is she? Who's side is she on? Why does she hide in the shadows? Harry can only hope time will reveal—with a bit of snooping.


**My Mortality**

**By: **Atobkibe

**Category: **Crossover

**Book(s)/Manga(s):** Harry Potter/InuYasha

**Pairing(s):** :P I'm not telling you. Try and guess if you want. Tee Hee

**Rating**: T

**Warning(s): **Alternate Ending to InuYasha, Violence, Character Death, etc.

**Genre(s):** Action, Angst, Romance, Supernatural, Mystery, Drama, Family, Friendship, etc.

**Summary: **Dark times arise again. Harry meets the enigma, Kagome Higurashi. Who is she? Who's side is she on? Why does she hide in the shadows? Harry can only hope time will reveal—with a bit of snooping.

**A/N: **Now the moment many of you have been waiting for... *drum roll* the first chapter of the full story! P.S. I don't have a beta-reader. I do the best I can with spelling and grammar. If I read over it after I post it, I usually find a few mistakes, but I always correct it ASAP if I can. Oh! And I am going on a trip this Thursday-Sunday, so I won't have my computer then to post updates, and then I get to play catch up in math. Fun. (Not... well the catching up isn't fun).

* * *

**Chapter One: Girl Within the Shadows**

* * *

It was the end of another school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. June 1995—the year of the triwizard tournament, Cedric Diggory's death, and the year of Voldemort's resurrection.

Professor Severus Snape walked down the empty halls of the school. His footsteps echoing. Snape was heading to his room to collect his possessions for the Summer.

Pieces were starting to come together. From this point on, everything had to be played perfectly.

Entering his room, Snape walked straight to his bed where most of his thing were already gathered. The strict professor completely ignored the serious observer who leaned against the far wall. "You can ignore me all you want, but it won't change the fact that _he_ has returned."

Snape whipped his body to the person who intruded his room. The intruder wore a long black cloak; only their plain, black, dress shoes could be seen from its length. Their hood was up, however, a bit of long black hair with a slight wave to it had fallen out from the hood. Dull blue eyes contrasted the dark appearance but only made the person look more worn out. Snape was not happy. A tormentor of his childhood has apparently returned to England, and for once he wasn't talking about Potter and his friends. "It's only _you. _Are you not suppose to be in Spain... Kagome?"

Kagome haughtily crossed her arms and looked away from the man who she had known since he was a baby. Despite the fact that she was irritated that Severus was being rude (though she expected it), the slightest flicker of light passed through her eyes indicating she was happy. Sarcasm laced her voice, "You sure know how to make someone feel welcomed. And for your information, I was in Portugal not Spain.."

"I do not think it matters where you were. You should not be here." Although Snape was mildly curious as to why she had returned so early, he did not want her here. Unless it was another one of her quick check ins before running off to yet another country, he couldn't comprehend why Kagome was there. More specifically in his room at Hogwarts. Surely, someone must have seen her enter the school grounds.

Kagome walked across the room to sit on the edge of Snape's bed. "Like I said, Voldemort has returned." Her voice sounded uninterested. Still she continued as she examined her fingernails, "The Ministry isn't taking it well if the Daily Prophet is anything to go by."

"You have yet to explain why you are here. I do not believe that our community is any of your concern." He just wanted her to leave.

"None of my concern. None of my concern!" Fury built up within her body. She was unable to contain her emotions. Severus was insufferable. "I may not be a witch, but that doesn't mean Voldemort's return means nothing to me. I promised your mother I would watch over you. I was there when you were born. I've watch you grow up. I have limitations, but I've tried my best. I'm still trying," she said tapping her fist to her chest every time she said "I". When Snape remained quiet, she asked what his motives were. Again he remained silent. "Fine. Be that way." Kagome stood and exited the room.

The door creaked shut. "Pesky girl," said an extremely annoyed Professor.

* * *

Kagome walked through the hallways of Hogwarts searching for the exit. "That ungrateful, insufferable, vain—"

"We all possess those traits, I suppose."

Startled by the unknown voice, she turned around to see a very old man.

"Though as true as those words are, I do not believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome stood guarded. Acknowledgement of her should have been limited, so how did this twinkling, blue eyed elder know her. Squinting her eyes, she tried to recognize why the old man seemed familiar. He had long white hair, beard, knowing eyes. Marius? ...No. Gavroche?...No. Romulus?...No...Nope, she definitely didn't know him. Maybe time was finally getting to her. Everybody was beginning to look the same. Kagome interrogated, "Do I know you?"

"No, Miss Higurashi. I suppose you wouldn't." Kagome narrowed her eyes at the man. Something wasn't right. "Introductions are in order. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm headmaster here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Warily the miko responded, "Kagome Higurashi as you already seem to know. How do you know me?" To most of the world she was invisible. A nobody. She didn't even exist. It was how things should be. She even went through the trouble of destroying any evidence of herself. Only old forgotten stories of those who knew her in the Japanese Feudal Era would have been able to pass down stories of her, and even that was highly unlikely due to certain drastic circumstances that the strong-willed priestess refused to talk about.

"Trust is not easily given, and memories can be very revealing," Dumbledore answered cryptically.

Kagome stared at the man. Couldn't this Dumbledore person just answer her like a normal human being. Perhaps he was simply a nutcase, and he was just muttering things randomly. That couldn't be right though. He knew her name. Her name! He recognized her. Dumbledore watched the confused girl. He would give her a moment to sort her thought. The more Kagome thought, logic was slowly forming piece by piece. Memories. Snape! Kagome came to the conclusion that Severus Snape told the coot. Perhaps allowed him to view his memories in... what was that thing called? Pensieve? "That little—"

"Can I assume you've discovered the meaning?" With a stiff nod of the head, Dumbledore continued, "Then I have a proposition for you."

"No thanks. I don't work well with others, and I do not wish to be put in your affairs." Kagome's words weren't necessarily true but had to be said. She wasn't suppose to be known to the public. It was already bad enough a few people knew of her existence. Though it was her own fault a certain few knew. She couldn't live her life in complete isolation. She had tried once before, and it made Kagome feel empty and sad, and she did work well with others. The truth in her statement was she didn't want to be put into others affairs. If someone specifically needed her—Kagome cringed at the thought of what they were planning. Nine out of ten thoughts were not pleasant. She spun around to leave the school grounds like Kagome originally planned until his next words.

"I'm quite sure your answer would be different if you heard my request."

* * *

Kagome was glad the sun had set, and the moon was now high. The summer heat was even stronger with her wearing black. Kagome approached the building that was in her sight. It was a simple and older looking building with a simple small sign with a hog on it which said "Hog's Head". Entering she sat on a chair in the empty pub room ordering a drink. An old man approached her.

"Back already?"

Kagome didn't look back at the man already having a good guess as to who it was. Instead she closed her eyes enjoying the sip of her cold drink. Swallowing, she decided to answer the man. Kagome's eyes staring at her own reflection in her drink as she tapped her fingers against the glass cup. "One week. I may have arrived earlier than normally, but some problems have arisen. I'll need to stay here for the week. That isn't a problem is it? If it is, sorry Ab."

"Whatever."

Kagome knew Ab for years. He spent most of his time alone and wasn't one for gossip. She found herself empathizing with him a bit since he grew up in the shadow of his brother. Just like she was Kikyo's shadow. They weren't close per say. More like they were supporters. Help each other when the other is down; they pass on information when needed, and kept each other occasional company as the two were usually isolated people. While they were not emotionally attached, they understood the other like the back of their hand.

Kagome chugged the end of her drink before following Ab into his residency in the back of Hog's Head.

The place was just as dark and gloomy as she remembered it. Tracing her fingers over an empty book, she read "Property of Aberforth Dumbledore". Calling him by his nickname, Ab, became a second nature, and she would often forgot that it was only a nickname. Reading the name again, something felt odd. Dumbledore... her eyes considerably widened. That was the same surname as the old coot from before. So she wasn't hallucinating. He was familiar. Not in the 'I met you before' way, but the small similarities in a Albus and Ab gave her the sense of familiarity. Kagome wanted to slap herself for not noticing sooner. Albus Dumbledore was Ab's older, hated (by Aberforth) brother. After all both his parents and sister was dead, and how many Dumbledore's could their be running around? They weren't like the Black family who are quite a large and extendable family.

Kagome looked away from the book, and swiftly walked to the other side of the room. There were multiple odd things placed on the small table in front of Aberforth. There was also fairly large metal key. The loop at the end had rope running through it and tied. It reminded her of a necklace.

She curiously asked, "Is that key the portkey you are making for me this time?"

"Yes."

"I appreciate it."

"Don't get emotional."

"I'm not emotional."

"You may not show your emotions, but you are emotional." Kagome didn't respond. It would be pointless.

"The room at the end of the hall."

Ab answered, "As always. It's only 8:30p.m. though. Are you seriously going to bed?"

"Let's just say it's been an... _eventful_ day. I'll get you caught up later. I'm tired. I want to rest, and I have a week to kill." With that she excused herself.

Walking down the hall she reached the room she would be staying in. It hadn't been touched since her last stay which meant a lot had been covered in dust. Kagome sighed. She should have known that she would have to clean first.

* * *

_That's it for now. I gotta go to a math assignment that's due tomorrow. Well that and I am hungry. Just wanted to get something posted before I leave thursday._

_P.S. Anyone watch Guilty Crown yet? My sister watched it as it was being released. I watched the first two episodes as it came out but then forgot about it. Finally going back to watch it. It's really good and the soundtrack is amazing~ I hope to see its fandom expand. Anyway g2g._


End file.
